From EP-A-540 464, a sorting line for piece goods is known having a plurality of carriages which are coupled together to form a carriage chain. Each carriage has a bowl for receiving the piece goods. At a selectable receiving station, the bowl can be pivoted from a locked, horizontal initial position into a tilted position by means of two pusher rods and an actuating device. When the pusher rod is actuated, the lock is released first and then the bowl is tilted. This actuating device has performed very well. But its production is expensive because many individual parts are required.